1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing apparatus and a drawing method for a drawing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, drawing apparatuses for drawing nail designs on nails are known. An example of such a drawing apparatus is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2003-534083.
Nail designs can be enjoyed readily without visiting a nail salon or the like by using such an apparatus.
However, the drawing object of the drawing apparatus for nail printing, namely the nail, has curvature whereby height decreases and inclination increases toward both edges in a width direction thereof.
As such, if a design image is drawn on the nail without taking the curvature into consideration, the design will be distorted and a beautiful finish will not be obtained.
Thus, in order to draw an image that is free of distortion on the nail, curvature correction to fit the drawing data to the curvature of the nail must be performed. However, the degree of curvature in the curvature of nails varies from person to person.
As such, it is not possible to uniformly set a correction value and correct the drawing data but, rather, correction must be performed in accordance with the amount of curvature in the curvature of each nail of the user.
In regards to this, light sectioning methods are known as techniques for measuring three-dimensional shapes of objects. In light sectioning methods, a surface of an object is irradiated with line laser light, the lines formed on the surface of the object by the line light are photographed from a diagonal direction, and a three-dimensional shape (changes in shape in a height direction and the curvature) of the object is acquired on the basis of this image.
However, when the object is a nail, depending on the surface condition and the like of the nail, the laser light may irregularly reflect from the surface of the nail, or light may diffuse and, as a result, the lines formed on the surface of the nail by the line laser light may become blurred. In such cases, it is difficult to accurately measure the three-dimensional shape of the nail by a light sectioning method.
When using such a light sectioning method, an irradiation unit that emits line laser light must be provided in the drawing apparatus. As such, the apparatus may become larger and the weight thereof may increase. Furthermore, conventionally, drawing apparatuses are not equipped with such irradiation units and, as such, increases in costs due to equipping the irradiation unit cannot be avoided.